


Lost Mittens

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic at the Baron-Winner house when beloved pet bunny, Mittens, gets lost in the snow just in time to leave for the shuttle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "mittens" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge.

“Dad!” a shrill voice called. “Daddy!”

Footsteps thundered hurriedly down the stairs before, “What? What is it, baby? Daddy’s here.”

Quivering lip and watering eyes stared up at Quatre. “I can’t find Mittens! She’s lost outside!”

Mittens, who was in fact a he and not a she, was the recently acquired bunny in the Barton-Winner household; a small, timid creature with milk-white socks on its paws and a large white patch along its side. They’d chosen to name it Mittens at the children’s request. Quatre personally though it looked a bit like a cow, but chose to keep his opinion to himself.

“Daddy,” his daughter moaned again, pressing a damp cheek against his leg.

He knelt down to look her in the eye, wiping the wetness from her rosy cheeks. “Calm down, Samantha. I’m sure that Mittens hasn’t got far; it’s cold outside, and the snow is quite deep.”

“What if she freezes?” It broke Quatre’s heart for his five year-old daughter to even be considering that as a possibility.

“Trowa? Trowa!” Quatre called up the stairs. “Amber emergency.”

A second set of thunderous footsteps came down the stairs, Trowa’s face pale and worried. His expression turned confused when he saw Samantha next to her father. “Is everything all right? Where’s Kylie and Michael? You said amber, didn’t you?”

“Mittens is lost,” Samantha informed him mournfully.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at his husband and mouthed _amber emergency_ with a look of disbelief. The code had been established as a signal for the children, not for their pets. He touched Samantha gently on the head, ruffling her long hair. “It’s okay, sweetie. Daddy and Papa will find Mittens. Go find your brother and sister and stay inside, okay?”

Samantha tore down the hallway towards the playroom where, presumably, her siblings were occupied.

“Amber emergency?” Trowa asked as he slipped on his jacket.

Quatre flushed with embarrassment. “The kids don’t know what that means yet, and it was the fastest way to get you downstairs.”

“The fastest way to give me a heart attack,” Trowa returned, jostling his husband in the side with an elbow. “Make me think that one of the kids was missing, or worse.”

They stepped out into the snow covered yard. The air was cold, accompanied by a biting wind that burned as it whipped across bared skin. Sunlight reflected off the snow, making it difficult to see. There was quick deliberation as to whether they should search together or separately, decided definitively by a round of rock-paper-scissors; separately it was. Quatre set off around the right side of the house, going slow as possible so as to not miss the cow-like bunny in the sea of white, or any possible bunny tracks indicating its direction.

Trowa set off around the left side of the house which paralleled a densely packed forest. He hoped that Mittens hadn’t chosen to go in, because he wasn’t prepared to go in after it, nor was he prepared to explain to his three children that the bunny was dead. Some discussions parents try to avoid for as long as possible - explaining death is near the top of the list.

It was difficult to see any possible track marks, the children already out playing earlier had packed the snow firmly into the ground. Distantly, Trowa could hear Quatre calling him from the other side of the house. He jogged as quick as he could through the snow to where the other man was cradling the shivering bunny in his arms with an exasperated expression. “We need to invest in a rabbit cage. No more animals roaming the house.”

As if to prove the truth of Quatre’s statement, their slim calico tomcat, Corduroy, rubbed up between their legs as he passed through and out into the snow. The two men rolled their eyes,Trowa shrugging his shoulders and Quatre sighing heavily. Corduroy would return, as he always did. He had been a stray before deciding that their generosity at the back door would be far better appreciated if he moved inside as a semi-permanent resident. His ability to come and go freely was one of the reasons why they’d decided to keep him. Corduroy might disappear for a day or two, but just when they would begin to worry, he’s appear snuggled up in bed with them that same night.

“Samantha? Kylie? Michael?”

“Coming!” three distinct voices called before their muted chatter and giggles filtered down the hallway. The three children stood next to each other in front of their parents, still giggling and shoving at one another playfully.

“Mittens!” Samantha cried, stepping away from her siblings to rescue the shivering animal from her father’s arms.

“Are you packed and ready to go to your uncle’s house?” Trowa asked.

“Uncle Wufei! Uncle Wufei!” Kylie and Michael shouted, jumping up and down.

“Are you packed?” Trowa repeated, trying to subdue his excited children. They continued to jump up and down, nodding disjointedly. “Go upstairs and get your bags, please. It’s almost time to go.”

To Trowa’s completely lack of surprise, no bags were packed. No bags had even been taken from closets, although clothing and other items were strewn across the floor. Trowa sighed, picking through what was visible - clothing both clean and dirty, hair clips, stuffed animals - until it became some semblance of an overnight bag. When he reached Samantha’s room, she was sitting in the middle of her bed, lovingly stroking Mittens’ long floppy ears. “Ready to go, Samantha?”

“Can I bring Mittens with me?”

“I don’t think so, sweetie. Uncle Wufei probably won’t appreciate the arrival of a bunny unannounced.”

“I don’t like Uncle Wufei,” Samantha groused. “He’s mean.”

“Sammy,” Trowa said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I know that Uncle Wufei is a bit more stern than Daddy and Papa, but he loves you, and he wants to see you. Mittens will be here when you come home.”

Samantha frowned up at her father. “He doesn’t let us watch t.v!”

A surprised laugh erupted from Trowa. “Oh, sweetie. Come on. Everyone is waiting for us.”

+++

Wufei was waiting as the shuttle arrived at the L1 port. “They’ll be surprised to see you,” he commented idly to his companion.

“That was the idea, wasn’t it?”

“Yuy and Relena weren’t able to make it?

A shrug. “Heero mentioned they might make it the day after Christmas, if they can find a shuttle flight.”

Down the ramp came a cacophony of high pitched voices chattering excitedly. A familiar dark and blond head could be seen amongst the crowd of people. Passing through the security barrier, the excited chattering turned into high pitched screaming as three sets of eyes set upon not only their Uncle Wufei, who they expected to see, but also their Uncle Duo, braid slung over one shoulder and hands buried deep in jean pockets.

“UNCLE DUO!” Wufei tried to act nonplussed that he received no greeting at all.

Duo did his best to to give all three children an adequate hug despite being nearly bowled over by their enthusiasm. “Hey, kiddies,” he said. He patted Michael on the head, who’d wrapped himself firmly around his uncle’s leg.

“Merry Christmas, Wufei,” Trowa and Quatre greeted as they came up behind their children, smiling with fond exasperation.

“Had a good flight?”

They sighed tiredly. “As best you can with these three monsters in tow.”

“No improvement in the control area then, hm?” Wufei said, folding his arms over his chest. “Michael, Kylie, Samantha,” he continued in a firm voice. “Off your Uncle Duo and grab your bags, please.”

Michael, Kylie, and Samantha climbed off obediently, picked up their bags, and fell into a line behind Wufei. He began walking without checking to see that they were behind him. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa exchanged hugs and handshakes before following after.

The drive from the shuttle port to Wufei’s house was surprisingly long, considering the size of the colony. By the time they had pulled into the drive way, the initial enthusiasm had waned and eyelids were drooping heavily, including those of a few adults. “We’re home,” Wufei announced as he turned off the ignition. Several yawns echoed from the back seat before doors opened and feet clunked onto the pavement.

Inside the house, Michael, Kylie, and Samantha immediately headed down the hall to their designated room. Delighted laughs filtered down the hall at the neatly wrapped presents sitting on each of their pillows. “Uncle Wufei, can we open them? Can we?” They ran back down the hallway to the living room where their parents and their uncles were sitting on the sofas. “Please, Uncle Wufei!”

Their uncle’s expression relaxed into an easy smile, followed by a simple nod, bows and wrapping paper flying the moment his head dipped in assent. Michael whooped loudly at the replica Gundam toy in its decorative box. This year, it was a replica of Duo’s former Gundam, Deathscythe. Kylie smiled shyly at the book of Care Tips for Animals of All Sorts. Samantha danced around in tiny circles holding up the elegant snow globe with a beautiful princess and a unicorn inside. They all said +their sincerest thank yous, giving their uncle a tight hug before sitting down on the floor and inspecting their respective presents. Duo sat with Michael to point out the finer details of the Gundam model.

“How have things been?” Quatre asked, running his fingers along the hair at the base of Trowa’s neck.

Wufei shrugged. “Good. Busy.”

No one commented on the emptiness of his tone. A fledgling relationship with Sally Po had recently fizzled out, and it was delicate conversational ground. It made Quatre sad that he wasn’t able to ask his friend more than superficial questions, but if it meant respecting his space, it was worthwhile.  
“Heero and Relena aren’t making it this year?”

“Duo says they might make in the day after, but it depends on shuttle availability.”

“It’s too bad Relena is so tied up with work during the holidays. They never seem to have an opportunity to get away,” Trowa commented.

The room suddenly felt very quiet, exhaustion finally quieting excited bodies. The need to attend to dozing children put conversational old hold, indicating it might be bed time for everyone. There would be opportunity ripe for visiting and presents early in the morning.

+++

The next morning brought a bigger surprise than anything that could be fit beneath a Christmas tree. Michael, Kylie, and Samantha stumbled blearily down the hallway to find not only a modest pile of presents beneath the tree and stockings brimming with candy and trinkets, but also a softly smiling woman with a hand resting on a protruding belly, blonde hair pulled back with a bow.

“Auntie Relena?” Michael said. “Why are you so fat?”

Messy brown hair and sharp blue eyes popped out from the kitchen. “Who said fat?”

“UNCLE HEERO!” Kylie and Samantha yelled, running to into the kitchen to wrap themselves tightly around his waist.

The sudden commotion brought Trowa and Quatre, Wufei, and Duo out from their own bedrooms, rubbing at tangled hair and sleep-heavy eyes. All eyes all went wide when they saw Heero, and even wider when they saw Relena, dropping immediately to her obviously very pregnant belly.

“You! You’re!” Quatre said, pointing.

Relena smiled warmly, smoothing her hand over her stomach. “We would have gotten here earlier, but I was waiting for permission from the doctor to fly. We got in late last night. Hope you don’t mind us using the emergency key, Wufei.”

“Not at all,” he replied. “That’s what it’s for, after all.”

They spent the morning opening presents and enjoying each other’s company. The kids squealed delightedly over everything they opened or found in their stockings, and there was a great deal of discussion concerning the quickly coming baby.

“Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Trowa asked.

Heero and Relena shared a look and shrugged. “Boy or girl,” Heero said, “our kid is going to kick ass.” Everyone laughed, though the kids looked at one other in confusion, not entirely sure what was so funny.

There was one more present under the tree with Michael, Kylie, and Samantha’s names written on the tag. The box moved periodically and there was an oddly familiar sound coming from inside. “Please, god, no,” whispered Trowa. The kids tore into the paper, screaming the loudest yet at the softly mewling kitten, ash grey with brilliant green eyes.

“A KITTY! A KITTY! A KITTY!” Samantha announced to the room, round around the perimeter before falling down in dramatic exhaustion.

Quatre sighed and covered his eyes. This animal was _definitely_ going to be an indoor cat. “Thanks to whoever decided that this would be a welcome addition to our household,” he said wryly.

“What should we name it?” Kylie asked, opening the carrier the kitten was in and cradling it in her arms. The kitten purred loudly, rubbing its head against her hand, rough pink tongue flicking out across the pads of her fingers, tail flapping contentedly against her stomach.

“Chiffon!” Samantha blurted and everyone turned to look at her.

“Why ‘Chiffon’, sweetie?”

“I don’t know. I thought it and I said it and I like it.”

“I like it, too,” added Kylie.

Trowa looked at his husband and said, “I don’t know what it is with our kids naming their pets after clothing and fabric, but I am telling you now, we need to come up with something specifically for the animals, because I refuse to let you use _amber emergency_ out of context ever again.”

The other adults gave the two men puzzled looks, but the couple only shook their heads and said, “Don’t ask. Please.”


End file.
